


Swimming

by rotg5311



Series: Cobb’s first’s [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Can’t swim, Kissing, M/M, Swimming, desert boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Din takes Cobb swimming for the first time.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Cobb’s first’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Swimming

Strong yet nimble legs wrapped around Din’s waist, squeezing tight. Arms wrapped around him as well, sometimes holding him tightly, other times floating limply through the water around them. Din held Cobb in place around the front of his body with ease, though Cobb’s firm legs combined with the weightlessness of the water made it easy. He walked around chest deep, letting Cobb experience the water in comfort.

The man nuzzled once more into Din’s neck before pulling back slightly to look him in the face. A broad beautiful smile lit up his features, shining brightly in the mid morning sun. Din couldn’t help but smile back. Cobb generally had that effect on him.

“Not that I ain’t enjoying this, Darlin’, cuz believe me, I am. But when are you going to teach me to swim?” Cobb held on tightly with his arms as he stretched his legs out to trail behind them. Din did a little spin, feeling those legs bump into his back in surprise. Cobb tightened his grip momentarily in shock before relaxing with a small laugh.

“In theory I suppose I could teach you.” Din considered the possibility with hesitation.

“In theory?” Cobb’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as his smile dropped a little.

“Well, I’ve never done it before.”

“Taught someone?” He laughed again, righting his position with his legs firmly wrapped around Din. “It can’t be that hard.”

“No, I, um… I don’t know how to swim.” Din admitted, watching Cobb’s face morph into one of horror and confusion. The ease and relaxation drained from the man’s body as he clung tightly to Din.

“You can’t swim?” His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Then what are we doing out here?”

“You wanted to go swimming.” Din stopped walking, running his hands over Cobb’s back in soothing circles. It didn’t seem to help.

“Well I thought you knew how! How come you never told me?” Hazel eyes darted toward the shoreline, yearning for land.

“Didn't seem important.” He shrugged, feeling Cobb’s iron grip tighten at the sudden movement.

“Not drowning is pretty important!” Even scared Cobb was still beautiful. Din leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. It did little to ease the anxiety shining through those pretty eyes.

“I haven’t let you drown yet and I don’t plan on it.” Din reminded him.

“How are you going to save me if you can’t swim?” 

“How am I going to save you if I’ve never killed a Krayt Dragon?” Din retorted, reminding the man of their first interaction. That was the first of many life saving events between the two of them. He had never let Cobb die before and he didn’t plan on it now.

“That’s different.” Cobb’s tense body relaxed slightly. Din pulled him in close, kissing his neck gently. He could feel the tension seeping out with each peck.

“More dangerous.” Din agreed, though it wasn’t the agreement Cobb was looking for. “Relax.”

“I am relaxed.” Cobb lied.

“Relax more. I’m going to dip you.” Din told him.

“Don’t you dare!” Cobb’s warning glare did little to dissuade him.

“Do you trust me?” Din asked, locking eyes with the other man.

“I don’t think this-” A small, confused frown.

“Do you trust me?” Din asked again, cutting Cobb off.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes, loosening his death grip on Din’s body.

Slowly Din lowered the man into the water, holding his body parallel in a floating position. Cobb flinched as the back of his head dipped into the water. Hands squeezed his arms tight, showing just how nervous Cobb was. Din held him firmly from below.

“Now let go with your legs.” He encouraged.

“But-” Cobb protested only to be cut off again.

“I have you.” He reassured the man before adding, “Besides, you’re taller than I am. You can stand if you need to.”

Din had waded into shallower water, still submerged to his stomach. It was the perfect height to keep a hold of Cobb while also making sure the man had ample floating room. With eyes shut tight and mouth pressed into a small frown, Cobb did as he was told.

The lesson was short and sweet, with Cobb’s thin body floating easily along the surface of the water. Din held him from below, never letting go. Someday he would, when the man was more comfortable with the feeling. But for now this was fine. He pulled Cobb in closer, urging him to wrap his lithe body back around Din’s slightly thicker one.

“Did I die?” Cobb asked, a soft smile back on his face. He shook his wet hair, letting the droplets fly at Din.

“Not quite.” Din confirmed. “I won’t allow it.”

“I know, Darlin’.” Cobb leaned in for a kiss, threading wet fingers through Din’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. Din pulled him close, already walking back toward land. What he had in mind wouldn’t be easy in water.


End file.
